


The Birds and the Pods

by AxiomAutomata



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers, Podshipping, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Sorta shippy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata
Summary: 2B and 153 are deep in a mysterious discussion. 9S, A2, and 042 debate on what they are talking about.





	The Birds and the Pods

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So here's a little fluffy one-shot I had rolling around in my head for a while. This is my first one in a while, so I hope I did alright.
> 
> Enjoy!

The cast were taking a stroll through the city ruins, exploring the place even though they already knew the main paths by memory. They found these wanderings soothing, a good chance to unwind and relax.

Right now, though, there were some interesting matters at hand.

2B was wandering ahead of the group, with 153 hovering close behind her. The two were discussing something in hushed, serious tones. A little ways behind the pair, 9S, A2, and 042 trailed, looking ahead at their two companions every now and then with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension.

“Anyone know what they’re talking about?” 9S glanced at 2B and 153 nervously for what seemed like the thousandth time. “They’ve been alone for quite a while now.”

“9S, it’s only been five minutes.” A2 rolled her eyes. “I’m doubting is really that big of a deal.”

“Well, the fact that we can’t understand whatever the heck they’re saying doesn’t help.” 9S ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Seriously, they had to go that far away from us _and_ start speaking in all that “Japanese” gibberish? Sounds like pretty secretive stuff to me.”

“Proposal: Units 9S and A2 should move closer to units 2B and 153 to better know of what they are discussing,” 042 intoned from behind them.

“Have you already forgotten how many times we tried to do that? Every time we try to get closer they just simply warp farther away!” A2 glared at the black Pod floating ahead of them, then turned it back on 042, who simply stared back at her nonchalantly.

9S cleared his throat in an attempt to catch their attention. “Maybe we could guess at what they’re talking about and ask them when they get back!”

A2 huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms, “Do you have any ideas?”

“Um…Maybe they’re talking about how much 2B and I love each other!” 9S giggled nervously, his cheeks flushing. “But why would they be so serious about it, I wonder?” His eyes widened as a sudden realization struck him. “Did I do something to upset them?

“Perhaps if you would quit running off on your own and making us search for you so much, they wouldn’t be worrying about you!” A2 snapped. 9S whipped his gaze over to her.

“That again? I already told you, sometimes this curiosity is a good thing! Especially when you wind up finding cool stuff no one else finds because you’re too afraid to go off the beaten path!” 9S grinned proudly. “Remember when I ran into that abandoned alley? You thought I was just being reckless, but I bet you don’t remember the huge pearl I found in there!” The scanner gestured excitedly as he revelled in the memory.

“Yes, but that was _after_ you tripped on the sewer gate and fell in. Do you know how much time we spent trying to hunt you down, much less drag you out?” A2 griped. “You were all covered in mud and filth!”

“But it was still worth it!” 9S sighed, shaking his head. He turned to look ahead. “And they’re _still_ at it. What has it been, twenty minutes now?”

“Fifteen minutes have passed since the initial conversation,” 042 replied.

“Great,” A2 muttered. “Wonder how long they’re going to keep it up. What _is_ so important to them that they have to keep it such a big secret from us?” Then, she perked up, turning to 042. “Maybe they’re talking about your feelings for 153! They have to be!”

At this, 042 recoiled, his rectangular body flailing in the air. “Declaration: This is nonsense.” 9S and A2 giggled as the Pod struggled to right himself. “This unit does not harbor any “feelings” towards unit 153.” Yet as he said this, the androids could detect a break in his voice.

“Don’t deny it!” A2 cried out. “You both know it. You have feelings for her, but you’re just too afraid to tell her!”

042 steadied his gaze on A2, his voice becoming more resolute. “I repeat: This unit does not harbor any “feelings” towards unit 153.” With that, he flew off ahead of them as fast as he possibly could.

“Sounds like 042 definitely does have feelings for 153, if you ask me,” A2 chuckled. “That wasn’t even a convincing denial!”

“I think 042 and 153 would make a great pair!” 9S grinned after the retreating Pod.

“Finally, we agree on something!” A2 exclaimed. They looked at each other and giggled, catching the attention of their companions. 2B and 153 turned to the pair, eyeing the two androids curiously, before turning back to their conversation. 042, who had been circling 2B and 153 the whole time, glided back to 9S and A2, once again taking up his place behind them.

“Welcome back,” A2 called out, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. “I see you’re done spying on them?”

“What did you discover?” 9S asked.

042’s body drooped in response. “I was unable to parse the language that they were using.”

“Hm. That’s definitely troublesome.” A2 frowned and glanced at their companions. “It seems that they’re about done with their conversation though. We should definitely ask them.”

9S and 042 turned to follow A2’s gaze and saw 2B and 153 walking back to the group.

”Here they come,” 9S muttered.

As their companions returned, 9S, A2, and 042 could see that 2B had a contemplative look on her face. 153, trailing behind her, was similarly quiet. The trio exchanged a nervous glance.

“Um…Welcome back.” 9S’ voice quavered, and he let out an embarrassed giggle. “How was the talk?”

2B looked at everyone, her expression indecipherable. “It was…alright.”

“If you don’t mind us asking, what exactly were you talking about?” A2’s voice cut through the air as she crossed her arms, cocking her head.

“It was nothing pertaining to you,” 153 responded.

The three exchanged a glance.

“Query: What _were_ units 2B and 153 discussing then?” 042 asked.

A tense silence stretched out between them. Only then did they realize that 2B was trembling.

“Um…2B? Pod?” 9S stared at the two, his voice tinged with worry.

His question was only met with more silence…

And then 2B burst into laughter.

9S, A2, and 042 startled, then simply gaped in shock.

“…2B?” 9S shook his head, confounded.

A2 jumped as 153 also fell into hysterics. “What’s going on here?”

042 tilted his body to the side, as if in thought. “This unit also wonders why units 2B and 153 are so jovial.”

Their attention returned to the pair as 2B and 153 finally caught their breaths.

“We’re sorry for the confusion,” 2B said once they had calmed down. “We didn’t realize it would turn into…this.”

“That’s alright, but you still didn’t answer our question,” 9S replied, bewildered. “What were you two talking about back then?”

2B and 153 exchanged a glance, then turned back to the group. 153 seemed to waver slightly, her body quivering in the air. Finally, she intoned, her voice carrying an almost embarrassed tone to it.

“Units 2B and 153 were discussing the likelihood of catching a swordfish in the Flooded City compared to the likelihood of catching one in the City Ruins.”

9S, A2, and 042 stared at the two in disbelief. _They were talking about catching swordfish?_

Then, the three erupted into cries of frustration and relief, each shouting over the other to be heard.

“You’re telling us you two were off on your own for twenty minutes talking about _fishing_?!”  
“Thank goodness! We were really worried back here.”  
“Query: Why would units 2B and 153 keep this a secret from us?”

2B shook her head, barely able to contain her laughter at the spectacle. 153 turned to the group. “One could say that the topic of fishing could be considered ‘serious business’.”

“Is that so?” 9S turned to the black Pod inquisitively, and she replied by dipping her body in a nod.

Then, they noticed that 042 was peeking out from behind A2. When they caught his gaze, 042 seemed to almost duck his body, as if he was abashed.

“042? You okay?” 9S took a step towards the gray Pod, who only floated further back.

“Query: What is unit 042 doing?” 153 hovered closer to A2, and 042 slowly raised his head to look at her.

A2 perked up, as if she remembered something. “That’s right! 042 told us earlier that he had feelings for you.” She turned towards 042, grinning. “Isn’t that right, Pod?”

042 turned towards A2, his body visibly quaking. “I-I told you, th-this unit has no “feelings” for —” He was interrupted as 2B dissolved into giggles once again.

A2 shook her head. “You know that it’s true. Look at you, acting all flustered around her!”

153 tilted her body to the side as the two Pods met each other’s gazes. Finally, to everyone’s surprise, she flew up to 042 and held out her hand. “This unit…this unit would like to express such similar “feelings” towards unit 042.”

042 recoiled in shock, staring at 153. “You…do?”

“Affirmative.” 153’s tone was warm as she replied.

The three androids looked at each other, eyes wide.

“They actually said it…” 2B looked back at the Pods, her voice filled with wonder.

9S found himself unable to suppress a growing smile. “I knew it! I told you that they’d make a great pair!”

“And I knew that 042 had feelings for 153.” A2 crossed her arms, a playful smirk on her face. “Now that they’ve confessed their feelings to each other, I bet they’ll become a lot closer.” She turned to 2B and 9S, the smirk on her face widening into a grin. “Just like you two are.”

“Us?” 2B and 9S gaped at A2, then looked at each other and blushed as they realized what she meant. “R-right.”

The trio were alerted to the hum of flight as 042 and 153 returned to them, hand in hand. At the sight of it, the androids found themselves grinning yet again.

“Okay, now _that_ is adorable,” A2 nodded towards the Pods.

“You two really do look cute together!” 9S exclaimed excitedly.

2B winked at them. “Proposal: Hold hands more often.”

042 and 153 exchanged a glance, then looked down sheepishly at their joined hands. After a hesitation, 153 intoned quietly.

“This unit admits that it finds the close companionship of unit 042 quite enjoyable. It does not object to these gestures of affection.”

042 nodded in response, his voice similarly quiet. “This unit agrees.”

The Pods’ gazes lingered on each other a little longer, before turning back to the androids, who nodded and smiled encouragingly. They all looked out over the ruins.

“Maybe we _could_ all go fishing, now that I think about it.” A2 pointed off into the distance. “That waterfall seems like a perfect place.”

“Yeah! And try to catch some swordfish!” 9S pranced around excitedly. “And then we could go to the Flooded City and try to catch some there too!”

“So _now_ you want to do it?” 2B looked at her companions, bemused.

“It _was_ your proposal,” 042 replied. “Perhaps we may be able to settle your dispute once and for all, as well as give you time to ‘relax'."

“Hey! I thought you guys said fishing was serious business!” A2 gasped in mock disbelief.

“Way to use our words against us.” 2B grinned at her friends’ good-natured humor, while 153 chuckled from behind her. “This unit agrees with unit 2B’s sentiment.”

Everyone dissolved into laughter at that, their giggles ringing through the air and floating like scattered petals on the breeze.

Their pealing voices melded in harmony, creating a song that soared up on wings of light.

In that moment, their joy blossomed like a flower.


End file.
